Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. She is Diddy Kong’s girlfriend and Tiny Kong’s older sister. She is also cousins with Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong. Her first appearance is as a sidekick in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Aside from games. Dixie Kong appears in almost all Donkey Kong games and in some Mario spin-off titles. Although Candy Kong is the first female Kong to appear, Dixie is the first female Kong to be playable. Up to now, Dixie has appeared in eighteen games and is playable in sixteen of them. Description Dixie has blonde hair (a trait she shares with her sister and Candy) tied up in an extremely long, thick ponytail. She also has bangs, and the hair at the sides of her bangs is longer and curled. She has green eyes, and her fur can range from light brown to brown, but is typically always lighter in shade than Diddy's fur. She can be recognized by her trademark pink beret. In some of her artworks she is shown to have a red headband under her beret. She typically wears large blue pearl earrings, although these were originally small and golden. She is always seen wearing a pink tied top. In the original Donkey Kong Country series, she has pink nail varnish on her toes, but this is removed in all games after Donkey Konga 2. Her beret used to have a gold Rare logo pin attached to it in some early pieces of official artwork, but this is seen only rarely and has only recently appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS and has otherwise been removed entirely following Rare's purchase by Microsoft. She also wears knee pads, but these were removed in DK: King of Swing and later games. She was originally depicted with four fingers and toes, but was given five in Donkey Konga 2 and later games. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the second team's Dixie in the Two Player Contest mode has purple clothes and red hair. However, in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, she has purple clothes and her normal blonde hair. In DK: King of Swing, her alternate colors for a second player (also selectable in single player by pressing up or down) include blue clothes and red hair, which may be a reference to her Two Player Contest colors in Donkey Kong Country 2. The colors for a third player reverse her hair and clothes, giving her pink hair and a yellow outfit, while the fourth player has is given a Dixie with dark purple hair and green clothes as default. History Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Her first appearance is in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Donkey Kong is kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool. As such, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong travel to Crocodile Isle, home of the Kremlings, to rescue him. They eventually defeat Kaptain K. Rool, save Donkey Kong, and blow up Crocodile Isle. Although the game is centered on Diddy’s quest to prove he is a great video game hero (in the likes of Mario, Yoshi, and Link), his sidekick Dixie manages to prove her worth as well. In this game, she gets her first ability, Helicopter Twirl. She reappears in the game's pseudo-handheld port Donkey Kong Land 2, where she has the same abilities and role in the plot. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the plot is the same, but there are some small differences. Swanky Kong counts the time it takes for Dixie, or Diddy, to beat a boss. Dixie and Diddy can also complete Wrinkly's task, which consists of filling a scrapbook with pictures. Dixie can play mini-games at Funky's place, where her sister makes an appearance. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Dixie Kong stars in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. As the Kongs are vacationing in the Northern Kremisphere, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong decide to go out on one of their adventures, leaving Dixie behind. However, the two of them get kidnapped by a new group of Kremlings, led by their new mysterious leader KAOS. Dixie discovers the Kremlings and decides to rescue DK and Diddy Kong. However, K. Rool, in the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein, returns. He secretly controls KAOS from behind the scenes, making K. Rool the de facto leader of the Kremling Krew. K. Rool kidnaps DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energies to power the robotic KAOS. Early on in the adventure, Funky Kong asks Dixie to babysit her cousin Kiddy Kong. Together, they rescue Donkey and Diddy and also stop K. Rool and his Kremlings. During their quest, they also free all the Banana Birds; when all the Banana Birds are freed, they take Dixie and Kiddy up to the clouds to free the Banana Bird Queen, who is imprisoned by King K Rool. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, the plot is the same, but Dixie has to collect more Banana Birds. Dixie can play minigames at Cranky's Dojo or at Funky's Rentals. Swanky Kong has a new minigame that only Dixie can play. She has a new location to explore, Pacifica. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Dixie Kong makes an appearance as a playable character in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Similar to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie can use her ponytail to stop Donkey Kong's descent, but she can also use it so that Donkey Kong can fly upward. This is her first appearance in five years. Personality She is very brave and has a love for adventure, and while she eagerly engages upon Diddy's quest to save Donkey Kong she is also happy to go on adventures herself, as seen when she saves both of them with the aid of Kiddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and searches for the Lost World in Donkey Kong Land III. In games such as DK: Jungle Climber, it is shown that she likes playing with Donkey Kong and Diddy. She is also one of the most active Kongs, and known to enjoy sports, joining in with Diddy and Donkey when they play basketball and baseball. Her demeanor is slightly tomboyish and assertive, but also cheerful and lively. She has a particular fondness for bubblegum, and can often be seen chewing and blowing bubbles, and even owns a Bubblegum Popgun which she uses in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. She is also very musically inclined, perhaps moreso than any other Kong, showing her love for guitars in her debut in Donkey Kong Country 2 and playing one during the ending of Tropical Freeze, as well as playing air guitar when left idle for awhile. She has a habit of headbanging her remarkable hair when playing guitar and appears to be fond of rock music. She is also skilled at playing bongos. Abilities Dixie Kong’s greatest asset is her long, blonde ponytail. Her ponytail has the ability to rotate as a helicopter, allowing Dixie to slow down her fall, control her descent to the ground when she is in the air, and expand her jump. She can also use her ponytail to lift Barrels and attack enemies (as her sister in Donkey Kong 64). Although she is a bit slower than Diddy Kong, the versatility of her ponytail more than makes up for it. In Mario Hoops 3-on-3 she had the ability Cannon Shot, which consisted in her summoning a barrel to shoot the ball. In DK: King of Swing, she's an exceptionally high jumper and can attack by performing an aerial attack, which glows red when charged. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, she attacks with acrobatic flips and had the ability of doing Wild Moves. In Donkey Kong Country 2, she talented in playing an electric guitar which she plays whenever the player finishes a level with her. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters